Picturesque Discoveries
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: Somewhat AU: A discovery in her late parents' attic sends formerly only child Stephanie McMahon on a search for the brother she never knew.
1. Prologue

Picturesque Discoveries

This is an extreme AU. Bear with me. I change the history of the McMahon family and some of the TV storyline dynamics slightly.

TITLE: Picturesque Discoveries Prologue?

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: PG - 13 for now.

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST

SPOILERS: Although I AU some of the WWF storyline in a minor way, spoilers would run too about a week or two before Armageddon 1999. If you know how Stephanie and Hunter first got married, and how much she 'wanted' out of that marriage before she revealed her true colors at Armageddon then you should be good to go. She'll still be a babyface in this, meaning she still hates Hunter when this story begins.

SUMMARY: A discovery in her late parents' attic sends formerly only child Stephanie McMahon on a search for the brother she never knew.

DISCLAIMER: Vince owns most of the people appearing in this story.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, Anybody else please ask.

_Picturesque Discoveries_

_Prologue._

_December 1999._

Stephanie McMahon stared out into space, barely listening to the preacher talk about life, and death, and dust returning to dust. She didn't pay attention, couldn't.

It was supposed to be the day of the Armageddon PPV. Her Dad, Vince, was supposed to fight for her freedom from a marriage that Hunter Hearst Helmsley forced upon her while drugged in Las Vegas. That wouldn't happen now. One plane crash changed everything.

As the service droned on, her godfather, Pat Patterson sat to one side of her and the man that would've been her husband, Andrew "Test" Martin sat on the other. Their support was the only thing getting her through this. As much as she appreciated their love and comfort, however, Steph still wished her parents were with her. That they hadn't been aboard that doomed flight with the majority of the World Wrestling Federation's Champions.

"Steph, it's time to go," Andrew nudged gently, with the same concern in his voice that had been there ever since they had received word of the jetliner's fate.

Stephanie nodded automatically, standing up and receiving condolences from all who had come, including ECW owner Paul Heyman. When it was time to leave, the finality of it all hit Stephanie.

She sank to the ground in Andrew's arms, next to the gravestones of her dead parents.

I know it's sad, and yes, I know there are questions about where Shane is. All I can say is those questions will be answered in future chapters. Stay tuned, more to come.


	2. Chapter One: Attic Discoveries

Thank Dana for the speediness of this part. She's the one that pushed for it.

TITLE: Picturesque Discoveries Chapter One?

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: PG - 13 for now.

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST

SPOILERS: Although I AU some of the WWF storyline in a minor way, spoilers would run too about a week or two before Armageddon 1999. If you know how Stephanie and Hunter first got married, and how much she 'wanted' out of that marriage before she revealed her true colors at Armageddon then you should be good to go. She'll still be a babyface in this, meaning she still hates Hunter when this story begins.

SUMMARY: A discovery in her late parents' attic sends formerly only child Stephanie McMahon on a search for the brother she never knew.

DISCLAIMER: Vince owns most of the people appearing in this story. I can only claim two of the last names of the Mean Street Posse.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, Anybody else please ask.

_Picturesque Discoveries_

_Chapter One?_

_Attic Discoveries_

Stephanie and Andrew rolled into the driveway of her parents home. It had been a week since the funeral and the holidays were fast approaching. The first of many things without her parents. For the first time in her life, Stephanie felt completely alone.

"You sure you want to do this Steph?" Andrew asked, concern lacing his features.

"I have to Drew," Steph said, putting on a determined look on her face. The lawyers refused to let her look at her parents will and had thus far not given a reason why. She was hoping that some document or other piece of evidence to that effect in the house she grew up in might help. She'd also needed to go through her parents' things anyways.

Andrew kissed her forehead, "You sure you want to go in alone? I can always tell Rodney, Pete, and Joey they can find their own rides. I'd have no problem doing that you know?"

Stephanie laughed. Ever since the forced end of their romantic relationship caused by her forced marriage to Triple H (and she still had to deal with that on top of the legal issues caused by her parents deaths), Stephanie and Andrew had become far better friends then they had when they were engaged to be married.

"Try not to kill them, okay?" Rodney Andrews, Pete Gasparino, and Joey "Abs" Adams had been both her friends and protectors almost since the day she was born. Rodney was six years older than Stephanie and the oldest of the Mean Street Posse as he, Joey, and Pete liked calling themselves; apparently Rodney's family had been good friends with hers before she was born. Pete was only a year younger than Rodney and Joey was the same age as Stephanie herself. Joey and Stephanie used to date until, like Stephanie and Andrew later, they realized they were better off as friends. The Posse considered themselves Stephanie's protectors, especially Rodney. Stephanie never questioned Rodney's devotion to her welfare. It was nice to know people still cared about her well - being, especially now that her parents were gone.

As Andrew drove away to get the Posse, Stephanie walked into her parents' empty mansion for the first time since before their deaths. She never noticed how much the empty house echoed before; the quiet disturbed her. It was almost like walking into a mausoleum or museum exhibit.

She went upstairs and stood at the door of her parents' bedroom. She placed her hand on the cold doorknob and promptly removed it. She wasn't ready to go in there yet. As irrational as it may have seemed, it felt that if she went in there, she would be mentally and emotionally assailed by her parents' ghosts.

To her right of her parents' room was a door that as for as long as Stephanie could remember was always locked. She never knew why it was locked; she just knew it was the only place in the mansion that was completely off - limits to her. Deciding she would save that room for last, she headed for the attic.

When she was little, the attic was like a wonderland to her. In her adolescence, it was a place of refuge and solitude. Now it was just like every other room in the mansion: Desolate and lonely. Trying to remember where everything had been since she'd last been there, she started to search a place she hadn't visited since her teens.

It was fruitless searching, she knew; she was sure that she would find nothing of any reference as it pertained to her parents' will. Unless of course her father's dealings with Stone Cold Steve Austin over the years had left Vince McMahon THAT paranoid. She was sneezing the dust out of her lungs left by moving some of her father's old polyester suits when something white caught her eye.

The white object was thin, and as Stephanie picked it up, it felt like a small photo album. Upon further inspection, it reminded Stephanie a bit of the baby book she had when she was born. Sitting down on a trunk, she opened the album.

At first glance of the opening picture it seemed to Steph that it was probably a photo of her in her parents' embrace after she'd been born, though she was confused as to why her parents would have a baby photo of her that she'd never seen before. She also noticed that the background and the way her parents were dressed looked a bit older than Stephanie knew from viewing other baby photos of her. Gently taking the aged photo out of the album, she flipped it over to look at the inscription on the back:

""Our beloved baby boy - January 17, 1970"

Shocked only barely described Stephanie's reaction.

More soon to come from this. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter Two: Reaction

TITLE: Picturesque Discoveries Chapter Two?

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: PG - 13 for now.

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, CHARACTER DEATH This chapter is where the language warning comes in

CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST, CHARACTER DEATH

SPOILERS: Although I AU some of the WWF storyline in a minor way, spoilers would run too about a week or two before Armageddon 1999. If you know how Stephanie and Hunter first got married, and how much she 'wanted' out of that marriage before she revealed her true colors at Armageddon then you should be good to go. She'll still be a babyface in this, meaning she still hates Hunter when this story begins.

SUMMARY: A discovery in her late parents' attic sends formerly only child Stephanie McMahon on a search for the brother she never knew.

DISCLAIMER: Vince owns most of the people appearing in this story. I can only claim two of the last names of the Mean Street Posse.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, Anybody else please ask.

_Picturesque Discoveries_

_Chapter Two_

_Reaction_

To say Stephanie McMahon was shocked was an understatement.

Looking at the photograph in front of her, she was neither mentally nor physically able to process the fact that the baby in her parents' arms not only wasn't her, but that she may not have been her parents only child afterall!

What shook Steph more was her belief that the photo was absolutely genuine. If the inscription on the back of the photo had been in her father's handwriting, she might have thought that somebody might have been playing a cruel joke on her; the top suspects being her in - name - only husband Triple H, or Undertaker, both of whom spent time with her father in ill - fated partnerships with him, and could easily know his handwriting. Steph realized quickly however, that the inscription was in her mother's handwriting. Linda McMahon had been a woman whom Stephanie didn't think that an Undertaker or a Hunter Hearst Helmsley would be able to get close enough to even hope to imitate her handwriting. It lead even more credence to the photograph's authenticity.

And if the photograph was real, then Steph's world was forever changed.

"Stephanie!" Andrew Martin's voice called out, signaling that he and the Posse had arrived and that her ex - fiancee was looking for her.

"I'm in the attic," Stephanie answered, "I'm coming down."

With movements reminiscent of her robot - like state at her parents' funeral a couple weeks before, she put the picture back in the baby book (for that was what Stephanie was sure it was now), picked up the book and proceeded down to the McMahon family room. She spied her ex - fiancee and two out of three of the Posse.

"Where's Rodney?" she asked the men in the room.

"He has the flu," Pete Gasprino answered, "he should be up and around in a couple of days."

"Told him to take that shot when the rest of us went," Joey Adams said, going over to hug Stephanie, "you all right?"

"Um, I think I need a new definition of 'all right'" Steph responded shakily.

"Steph?" Andrew asked, renewed concern coloring his voice.

Stephanie didn't say a word; she just opened up the baby book and let the three men around her look at the first photo, including the inscription on the back. The looks on the three men's faces echoed, in varying degrees, Stephanie's own shock. Andrew's took on a suspicious cast.

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of prank, Steph?" Andrew offered, I mean 'Taker - "

"- Has had access to the house before," Stephanie finished for him. "I thought about this before; but 'Drew, its Mom's handwriting. I mean even if one of Dad's enemies were sick enough to do this, nobody that had a vendetta against my father has spent any time with my mother to know her handwriting, except for Stone Cold."

"And he has a broken neck from that hit and run," Andrew echoed Stephanie's own thoughts, "plus his deal was solely against your Dad. Austin's more the 'strike at the actual person that pissed him off' type than try anything against somebody's family."

"And if it was Helmsley or Undertaker, then the writing would look like your Dad's, Pete said, basically stating what everybody pretty much figured out, "But if it's real, then why didn't your parents ever tell ya you had a brother?"

"Well, from the date on the inscription, the baby was born almost thirty years ago. Guess afterall that time they probably forgot about it," Steph suggested, somewhat bitterly. Now that some of the shock was wearing off, a touch of anger and confusion were setting in. She didn't know what would make her angrier: The fact that her parents neglected to tell her that she wasn't an only child afterall, or the possibility that they simply forgot the child they had created thirty years ago.

And what happened to that child?

As Stephanie was starting to ponder that, Joey asked the one question she hadn't yet.

"What are you going to do now, Steph?"

What _was_ she going to do now? It seemed lately that everything was falling on her, especially since her parents' deaths. Unfortunately, Stephanie didn't see that changing anytime soon.

"I - I don't know," she said, trying to feel her way around a situation she never thought about before, "I guess, I need to find some answers. Like who the baby was? What happened to him? Did he even have a name?" she finished quietly.

Andrew placed his large hands on Steph's small shoulders.

"RAW's tonight at the Civic Center isn't it? I mean, Pat said he'd be there right?" Andrew suggested.

"Um, yeah, he said he'd help me out with the show since Michaels is refusing the work along with Helmsley and Waltman until I grant their releases," Stephanie said the last part with some disgust.

Ever since the accident, the three Kliq members; WWF Commissioner Shawn Michaels, Sean 'X - Pac' Waltman, and Hunter Hearst Helmsley wanted their releases from their contracts to join WCW. The three said they didn't want to work for what was now deemed to be a dying, championless company. Triple H had even hinted that he might be more amenable to signing an annulment, rather than go to court over it, if she granted the releases. Stephanie was still refusing, not wanting to give into blackmail. Pat Patterson said that he'd help her book the show since the three were refusing to even come to the shows. She also knew that she would need to quickly fill the championship void, starting with the Heavyweight title. She thought she had an answer to that and she would announce it tonight. Anybody that had a problem with how the title would be decided could just learn to deal with it.

The other reason for Stephanie showing up at RAW was that the night was supposed to be a memorial show for everybody who had died in the plane crash, including most of the company's champions. It would also be the first show the WWF put on the air since the plane crash.

"Maybe Pat will have some answers for ya?" Pete chimed in, "afterall he's been friends with your family for a long time now."

Stephanie nodded. Pat was good friends with her family as well as being her godfather. She just didn't know if she would like any of the answers Pat might give her.

"Okay, let me get cleaned up and dressed," Steph said finally letting go of the baby book and headed upstairs to the bedroom she'd spent most of her life in. Though she had an apartment in New York now, she still kept some clothes and accessories at the mansion. Contrary to popular belief, her wardrobe didn't only consist of cardigan sweaters and Mary Jane flats.

As she went to the bathroom connected to her bedroom and turned on the shower, Stephanie found herself dreading RAW even more than she had an hour before.

There we go. Hopefully more will come soon. Stephanie's on a quest for answers. And we all know how McMahons are when they're on a hunt for something ;-)

NOTE: I will deal with another certain group that came into play in early 2000. Though their entry into the WWF will be a much nicer one than the one the real WWF gave us ;-)

Juliet3:16 (Proud American)


	4. Chapter Three: Stress Test

TITLE: Picturesque Discoveries Prologue?

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: PG - 13 for now.

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST

SPOILERS: Although I AU some of the WWF storyline in a minor way, spoilers would run too about a week or two before Armageddon 1999. If you know how Stephanie and Hunter first got married, and how much she 'wanted' out of that marriage before she revealed her true colors at Armageddon then you should be good to go. She'll still be a babyface in this, meaning she still hates Hunter when this story begins.

SUMMARY: A discovery in her late parents' attic sends formerly only child Stephanie McMahon on a search for the brother she never knew.

DISCLAIMER: Vince owns most of the people appearing in this story.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, Anybody else please ask.

NOTE: There is a line borrowed from the TV Series _Charmed _spoken by a character in this part. See if you can spot it.

_Picturesque Discoveries_

_Chapter Three_

_Stress Test_

Stephanie pulled at her skirt.

It fell just above her knee. The matching suit jacket fell to just past the waistline. The two inch heels felt like lead weights on her feet. It was not that she was not used to wearing outfits like it. She wore similar outfits when she worked for her parents in the WWF's financial office, but it would be the first time she appeared by herself in front of an audience; both in the arena and the television audience watching at home. It would be the first official time that she would appear in sole command of the World Wrestling Federation.

She was scared witless.

As the limo came to a stop inside the arena parking lot, Stephanie tried to calm herself with breathing exercises. Tonight was strictly a memorial show, and most of those on the card were already there. So as long as there were no unforeseen problems, everything would be fine.

Of course this was the WWF. Anything that could blow up in Stephanie's face, probably would.

Taking a deep breath, Stephanie stepped out of the limo nearly running into the WWF publicist and her temporary assistant, Marissa Mazola.

"Oh, hey Stephanie," the raven - haired beauty began, holding a clipboard with papers. "How are you feeling?"

Stephanie gave her older friend a wane smile. Marissa had been the publicist for the family for about five years before her parents death. In that time Stephanie had come to regard the other woman almost like the sister she never had. She trusted nobody else to be her personal assistant in this transitional period. The two women hugged.

"I've had bad hours and hours that haven't been so bad," Stephanie answered honestly, "I'm okay all things considered. What's the situation?"

"Most everybody is here," Marissa started, leading Stephanie to the makeshift office for the night's show

"Everybody wrestling tonight knows who their supposed to wrestle and we've been taping video tributes to your parents all day. We should be able to edit them into the show pretty seamlessly."

"That's good," Stephanie mummered, her mind a million places at once, not the least of which: "Has Pat arrived yet?" I wanted to talk to him about something before RAW go underway."

That was an understatement. The discovery of a family photo that predated her unearthed a ton of questions that she intended to ask her godfather. She was both hopeful and afraid of the answers Pat Patterson could have for her.

"His flight was delayed," Marissa said, "but it just arrived. Andrew went to pick him up at the airport."

"Good. Let me know the minute he arrives. I need to talk to ... him," her voice trailed off as she and Marissa entered the office. Standing in the middle of the room was Triple H!

_'The man has the audacity to come here tonight and act like he owns the place!?' _Stephanie thought angrily.

"Want me to call security?" Marissa asked.

Stephanie turned her head towards her friend.

"No, I'll handle this," she told Marissa, "keep an eye out for Pat okay?" She left Andrew's name omitted because she did not want Triple H to realize that Andrew was gone. The man already drugged her and maneuvered himself into a marriage with her while she was in that state, and still refused to give her an easy annulment out of it. Who knew what the man would try to do to her if he realized that she was alone?

Marissa gave Stephanie an 'are you sure?' look to which Stephanie nodded and silently sent the other woman on her way. Stephanie turned to face the man who had married her.

"What do you want Triple H?" Stephanie asked, a hard edge to her voice.

"Oh come on, Steph," he said silkily, "we're married. You _can_ call me Hunter now."

"First off," Stephanie said, making sure there was enough distance between herself and Triple and she had a clear path to the door, "My name is Stephanie, but you may address me as Ms. McMahon. Second, you have no right even being called a man after what you did to me."

"Oh boo - hoo," Triple H mocked her. "Daddy's Little Girl still whining over Vegas?"

"Maybe I would feel a little better if you'd signed those annulment papers," She said, going around Helmsley to get to the desk set up for her that night.

"You lost that chance when you had to forfeit the match for your dad."

"My parents are dead!" Stephanie shouted, finally losing some of her carefully crafted composure. She took a shuddering breath, vowing not to break down in tears in front of Triple H.

"You know, I truly wish you and your whole gang had been on that flight instead of my parents," Stephanie spat out," Not only would I still have them, but the whole Kliq would be permanently wiped out of existence forever. Now if you excuse me, I've got a show to run. Why don't you mourn your whore and your buddies?"

She went around Triple H to exit her office, only to find Waltman and Michaels blocking the door. She let out a startled cry as Triple H grabbed her wrist and whirled her around to face his enraged visage. Stephanie felt herself engulfed in terror.

"Look, here you spoiled little brat. You just blew your fucking chance of ever securing a damned annulment from me. You even think of filing for divorce, I will take this company and everything you have and leave you as penniless as an ECW slut. In fact," Triple H said, giving Stephanie a lecherous once over. "Maybe me and the boys should start taking now."

"I don't think so Helmsley!" Andrew's voice boomed from the doorway. Pat Patterson was with him. Stephanie felt relief at the sight of the two men.

Still, Triple H smirked. "You think you and the old man are a match for the three of us?"

If anything Andrew matched the smirk with one of his own.

"With Michaels back problems, it wouldn't take much to snap it like a twig," Andrew explained.

"I maybe old, but I can still kick your asses," Pat spat out, fire in his eyes.

"And what makes you so sure that it would end up just being the two of us against you three jackasses?" Andrew asked, "I bet there are at least thirty of the boys backstage, maybe more that would be more than happy to make sure you can't use so much as a wheelchair to get near Stephanie again."

Triple H glared at Andrew and Pat, glared at his bride, then looked at his two compatriots. With one last glare at Stephanie, he put his lips to her ear.

"This isn't over, Ice Princess," he harshly muttered, before flinging her by the wrist towards her desk. "Let's go boys."

"Security will see you out of the arena," Stephanie said, giving the three would - be assailants a steel look that showed none of the previous moment's fear, "and no, that doesn't mean I've changed my mind about the releases. Sign the annulment and we'll negotiate."

"We'll see about that," Triple H called out at his wife before slamming the office door behind him and his cronies. As Andrew reached to embrace her, Stephanie finally allowed herself to shake out the terror she felt.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked, his voice and touch gentle in comparison to Triple H's roughness a few moments earlier.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Stephanie said, taking a calming breath and looking up at her ex - fiancee. "You guys got in her before they could do any damage."

"I can't believe that bastard tried to do this!" Pat spat out, disgusted over what it looked like Triple H was about to do.

"Yeah, well I do," Stpehanie responded, "he drugged and married me in Vegas to spite Dad. I'm surprised he didn't try and rape me then."

"Probably figured your dad really _would _kill him and the rest of DX," Andrew mused, "listen, I'm gonna make sure Helmsley and the rest of his merry gang actually get the hell out of here. Are you two going to be okay in here?"

"We'll be fine," Stephanie assured him, "like Pat said, even if those three tried anything else, there's probably not a person in this company that doesn't want to kick Triple H's ass. Besides, I need to talk to Pat anyways."

Andrew nodded, already knowing what Stephanie wanted to talk to Patterson about.

"Good luck," he whispered softly in her ear before turning and heading out to make sure the remnants of D - Generation X had indeed left the building. That left Stephanie and Pat alone together.

"Steph, are you sure you're okay?" Pat asked, his voice changing from one of venom for Triple H, to one of concern for his goddaughter.

"I'll be fine," Stephanie told him, "Like I said, I'm not injured and he's out of the building."

"He's not going to give you that annulment Steph," Pat noted with some worry. "I doubt he would have done so if your father... "

There was an awkward silence after Pat trailed off.

"I guess we'll never know," Stephanie said sadly, "anyways, even if I don't get an annulment, I can probably get out of this without giving Triple H anything he wants. I still have the tape of the fiasco that was supposed to be my wedding to Andrew, and I doubt there is a judge on this planet that wouldn't see that my 'marriage' to Helmsley was definitely _not _consensual. Not to mention the fact that I have no intention of consummating it in the least. I won't be Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley for very long."

Pat nodded. "I sure hope not."

"Um, there is something I, uh, wanted to talk to you about," Stephanie said, stumbling over her words as she motioned Pat to sit on the couch in the office.

"Sure Steph, you know you can talk to me about anything," Pat told her as they sat on the leather couch together.

"I'm not so sure," Stephanie said softly, clutching the small white book beside her.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?"

Stephanie took a deep breath. "I need some answers and I need some honest ones. I need the truth, Pat."

"What about Stephanie?" the older man asked her.

She held the thin baby book out in front of the former wrestler

"Tell me about my brother."


	5. Chapter Four: About a Boy

TITLE: Picturesque Discoveries Chapter Four/?

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: PG - 13 for now.

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST

SPOILERS: Although I AU some of the WWF storyline in a minor way, spoilers would run too about a week or two before Armageddon 1999. If you know how Stephanie and Hunter first got married, and how much she 'wanted' out of that marriage before she revealed her true colors at Armageddon then you should be good to go. She'll still be a babyface in this, meaning she still hates Hunter when this story begins.

SUMMARY: A discovery in her late parents' attic sends formerly only child Stephanie McMahon on a search for the brother she never knew.

DISCLAIMER: Vince owns most of the people appearing in this story.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, Anybody else please ask.

_Picturesque Discoveries_

_Chapter Four_

_About a boy_

Whatever Pat thought Stephanie was going to ask, the existence of a brother was not one of them!

In the shocked silence that followed Steph took the photograph of her parents and the baby out of the front of the book and flipped it over to where the inscription was.

"'Our Beloved baby boy,' " Stephanie read it outloud. "Pat, this is in Mom's handwriting."

Pat looked distinctly uncomfortable and touched his nose as if it itched.

"Where did you find that?" he asked.

"The attic," Stephanie replied shortly, "does it really matter where I found it?"

"No, I don't suppose it no longer does," he responded quietly, traces of his Irish heritage lacing his voice.

"Pat please," Stephanie pleaded, her voice breaking, "I need to know."

"Yeah, I suppose you do," the man who loved Stephanie as much as he would if she was his own daughter told her. His only regret was that it was not Vince who was here to tell her this. If anything, Stephanie should have found this out years ago, and not be forced to find out after the deaths of both her parents. Now though, was neither the time nor the place to rail at a circumstance that not even Vince McMahon ever had control over.

"I - I'm not sure of all the details," Pat began, "I really didn't know your father all that well then. Your grandfather was still handling most of the business at that time. You weren't even born yet when everything with Shane -"

"Shane?" Stephanie interrupted.

"That, that is, or was your brother's name," Pat said quietly.

Stephanie had to fight the gasp that was threatening to erupt out of her, instead allowing a silent, sharp intake of breath. It was the first time anybody had confirmed what she had suspected when she had found the baby book. Suspicions were one thing, hearing somebody say the words to her for the first time gave them a whole new reality.

_"I have a brother,' _Stephanie marveled. An older brother, or had one. Pat's words did not leave a hopeful fate for the child.

"What happened to him?" She asked when the silence between the pair threatened to engulf them both. Pat looked at his hands.

"Like I said, I'm not sure of all the details. Your uncle Rod may know more about what happened. All I'm aware of is that one day Shane disappeared and just never came back."

"So, is he like dead or something?" Stephanie asked, hating to ask the question, but needing to know the truth. Pat seemed about to answer in the affirmative, but shook his head mournfully.

"Nobody knows. From what I know he just vanished one day while playing. I know your parents never gave up hoping, Vince never gave up searching. After thirty years though..." Pat trailed off, his hands spread out helplessly.

Stephanie struggled to let everything sink in.

"I see. So I was like what? The replacement baby?"

"What?" Pat exclaimed, "No! no, Stephanie, no. Your parents loved you with all their hearts. Vince absolutely adored you. There was not a single thing either one would not have done for you."

"I may not know much about what happened all those years ago, but I know this: You were never a replacement for anybody. Vince and Linda would have loved you just as much if Shane had been there all along. They loved you. Always, always remember that."

Stephanie sniffled a little and nodded, but Pat could see it would take awhile for her to fully believe Pat's words.

"Steph, you really need to talk to Rod," he told her, "he would know more about Shane and what happened than I ever would."

Stephanie nodded, not really trusting herself to speak. Pat saw the tumult of emotions playing out on her young face. She was like Vince in that way Pat knew. When both were really emotionally those emotions played out across their faces, especially in extreme circumstances. Pat felt this counted as an extreme circumstance.

Roderick McMahon had no real interest in the family business, preferring to live in North Carolina near Stephanie's grandmother. Stephanie knew that if it had been such a secret for so long, then she might have an uphill fight getting her uncle to talk about her brother. Pat was right though; if anybody knew the whole story about her missing brother, it was her uncle Rod. She had to get him to open up about it. Stephanie desperately wanted to know the truth. Taking out her cell phone from her purse, she dialed a number she rarely used but knew well.

"This is Stephanie McMahon. I need to make arrangements for a flight to North Carolina," she paused, waiting for a response on the other end of the line. "Tonight if possible. Yes, thank you. Bye."

"Since Uncle Rod left yesterday after the wake, I'll go down after the show and talk to him," Stephanie explained to Pat, "hopefully he'll tell me everything then."

"I hope he does," Pat told his goddaughter, "remember what I said. You were always loved by your parents. I know if they were here, they would tell you themselves."

"Thank you," Stephanie whispered.

As the duo hugged, neither were aware that the wrong person ended up hearing their conversation.

please don't throw things at the author


End file.
